Brute Squad
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |image= |imgsize= |base=Revanscar (2506) |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Commander Dorian |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion (formerly) : Dominion Marine Corps (formerly) Moebius Foundation : Moebius Corps Amon's Forces (2505–) |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} Brute Squad was a former Terran Dominion force that was given to the Moebius Foundation through backdoor deals. They served as a security and retrieval force for the foundation, before eventually falling under hybrid control. Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. History Brute Squad served under the Dominion and survived battles on Braxis, Korhal, Ghobi Station, and Pantera Prime. During their service, they often came into conflict with the pirate Zeus and his group the Players' Club. Through a series of backdoor deals between the Dominion and the Moebius Foundation, Brute Squad was transferred to the Moebius security division, Moebius Corps. Under Moebius Brute Squad served under Major Braxton, and were tasked with the retrieval of xel'naga artifacts. One artifact was on Beta Saul where they once again came into conflict with Zeus and the Players' Club. Commander Dorian used unconventional tactics to kill Zeus's men, and defied orders to chase him down, but he escaped in a dropship. Brute Squad was sent to Revanscar, and command was given over to Lieutenant Colonel Sparks, who ordered them to be security detail for the facility's Sector Six. However, they were not allowed inside of the sector itself, which was an issue when Professor Benz took a plasma gun and began shooting the sector indiscriminately, rambling about a dark god. Brute Squad was reprimanded, but given no details on what was going on. Squad members began to experience weird dreams, and Dorian defied orders and started investigating the strange happenings. Brute Squad visited Professor Benz's cell, where he muttered "I obey" and began scrawling strange alien figures on the wall. The members of Brute Squad then heard a psychic voice, stating they were the chosen. They went to find their Lieutenant Zimmerman had killed herself, scrawling the words in blood "I will not obey." Dorian met with the squad, and they agreed whatever this creature was it had to be destroyed. Brute Squad then accessed Sector Six and suppressed Lieutenant Colonel Sparks, but Cranston and several lab techs were found dead. The squad reported to their commander that Cranston had gone insane and killed them with live ammo, but Dorian realized that was impossible as they would have had to use live ammo to put him down, which were in their suits, and that Cranston and he were the only two in the squad not under the creature's control. Then, the hybrid that had spoken to them revealed itself, and broke Dorian's will. Brute Squad were now thralls of the hybrid. Known Members *Commander Dorian *Lieutenant Zimmerman *Staff Sergeant Bekkins *Private Hopper *Specialist Cranston *Spanneti Notes *It is unknown whether Brute Squad was still stationed at Revanscar when the Daelaam attacked and destroyed the facility during the End War. References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Moebius Foundation forces